


A Little Pensive

by ami_ven



Category: Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Hey, Chelse.  You okay?”
Relationships: Barbie Roberts & Chelsea Roberts
Kudos: 6





	A Little Pensive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt ‘melancholy’

Barbie knocked on the open door, then stepped inside. “Hey, Chelse. You okay?”

Chelsea was lying sideways on her bed, pigtails hanging over the edge, and she leaned back to look at her sister. “No.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

She shrugged. “I just… don’t feel happy. I’m not sad, I just… am.”

“Ah,” said Barbie. “There’s a word for that.”

“There is?”

“Yep. _Melancholy_. A pensive sadness with no cause.”

“What’s _pensive_ mean?” asked Chelsea.

“Thoughtful,” he sister replied.

“How do you fix it?”

“Good question. What do you think?”

“Maybe… we just sit quietly together?”

Barbie smiled. “Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
